


Don't Give Jisung Edible Gummies

by Taeerie



Series: Jisung Just Having Fun [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Getting high, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Minho calls Jisung 'kitten', Minho is a stoner, No pet play though, Past Han Jisung | Han/Bang Chan - Freeform, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Weed, weed gummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeerie/pseuds/Taeerie
Summary: A bored Minho asks his best friend, Jisung, to visit him and they get high with some edible gummies which ends up revealing some not-so-hidden feelings.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Jisung Just Having Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138193
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Don't Give Jisung Edible Gummies

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter obviously has smut and gorgeous sexy time between Minsung. Also, edibles and such are slightly different for everyone so I'm describing the feeling of their high like mine when I was usually high from edibles.

**[Meanhoe]  
** im lonely  
come over  
sungggieeeee

**[Sungshine]  
** I'm in the studio with Chan  
Whyyy?

**[Meanhoe]  
** got some gummies from wooyoung  
but hyunjin doesn't like gummies  
sooooo ???

**[Sungshine]  
** Weed gummies?  
Do they taste good?

**[Meanhoe]  
**..  
i think so?

**[Sungshine]  
** Ughhhhhh  
I'll be over in like 30 minutes  
Had to give Channie the pouty face  
Hes still not happy Im leaving early though

**[Meanhoe]  
** worth it tho  
:D

* * *

"Honey, I'm home," Jisung calls out jokingly as he just lets himself into Minho's and Chan's apartment. He fumbles off his shoes and tosses his bag on the couch before making his way to Minho's room.

"Finally!" Minho groans where he was lying on his bed, trying to distract himself with his phone from not eating the gummies early, wanting to wait for Jisung to actually start eating them. "What took you so long? Was Chan giving you another lecture on not jumping out the studio window again?"

"No! And that was one time!" Jisung pouts, dropping himself on the bed while Minho just snickers loudly, pulling out the bag of edibles from his bedside table. "So.. How do we do this anyways?"

"I forget that the last time you got high was with Hyunjin in high school and tried to make out but ending up kneeing each other in the dick-"

"We don't need to hear this again!" Jisung basically tackles Minho, pressing his hands to the other's mouth in hopes of shutting up about his past all while Minho just continues laughing.

Shaking his head while still laughing, Minho pushes Jisung off of him to pull out a pair of clean scissors, cutting the gummies neatly in half. When Jisung was asking why, Minho explained that the gummies were suppose to be really strong, according to Wooyoung.

While Minho quickly puts the gummy in his mouth, chew and swallowing like normal, Jisung just stares at his, his nose scrunched up in slight distain.

"It doesn't smell good," Jisung answers simply when Minho asks why he wasn't eating it yet.

"Oh my god," Minho just decides to shove the gummy into Jisung's mouth for him, watching as Jisung slowly chews, the disdain never fully leaving his face.

"Doesn't taste like a normal gummy."

"Well no shit, it has marijuana in it dummy."

Jisung just pouts, falling back on the bed while Minho goes to the bathroom and grabs a few water bottles for them.

The first 30-ish minutes, nothing was happening except for Jisung complaining to Minho that he doesn't feel different to which Minho keep threatening to choke him if he doesn't shut up.

"Kinky," Jisung just playful winks to that as a response before cuddling to Minho's side like he normal does while pulling out his phone, scrolling boredly on Instagram.

It wasn't until he read the same post 3 times in a row before it finally clicked that he read the same post 3 times in a row for him to notice that he felt completely different.

"Feel it?" Minho laughs at Jisung's curious face, the latter waving his hand back and forth in front face, marveling at the feeling and how he would describe everything as 'laggy' like a video game.

"It hurts.. My eyes?" Jisung pounders, blinking a few times to realize he wasn't blinking when waving his hand back and forth.

"It'll take a moment for you to adjust- sorta," Minho couldn't stop giggling at Jisung's reactions. Watching as the younger wiggled his toes in his socks to randomly poking his face, it all made Minho laugh.

When trying to stand up, Jisung stumbles over his feet, crossing his legs confusingly to only fall back on the bed, his head falling on Minho's lap as they both just burst out laughing, their eyes shutting from how wide they're smiling.

Instinctively, Minho runs his fingers through Jisung's hair, lightly running his short nails along the younger's scalp.

"Oh that feels good," Jisung basically outwardly moans, pressing his head further into Minho's hand as his eyes fall shut all while Minho's thoughts are how good Jisung sounded when he moaned.

Continuing his actions, a thought pops up in Minho's mind to where he slightly grips a few strands off Jisung's hair and what he thought was lightly, _tugs_. 

" _Hyung!_ " Jisung lets out a whimper, squirming slightly without opening his eyes, unknowing of what was happening to Minho's lower region.

Minho runs his hand continuesly through Jisung's hair, lightly pulling at random moments to hear slight whimpers fall from the young rapper's lips. And what kissable lips the look like is all that Minho is thinking about as he watches the younger's tongue poke out a few times to run over his lips, wetting them.

"Jisung.. Can I kiss you?" Minho asks, not bothering to stop and think about the consequences of his words and actions it'll have on them tomorrow, feeling too high and horny to bother caring.

With his eyes opening wide and not managing to stutter out the right words, Jisung ungraciously struggles to sit up and slide on to Minho's lap naturally, an obvious blush appearing on his cheeks.

Smirking slightly at the younger's nervousness, Minho leans in slowly, his lips soon pressing against Jisung's own soft ones.

The kiss was light and hardly any movement happened as Jisung hesitantly responded, his hands cautiously holding onto the elder's shoulders while Minho took hold of Jisung's thin waist. Very quickly did they pull away, quickly glancing at each other before Minho moved forward. He quickly pressed a quick peck to the other's lips, then another one, until Jisung finally moved forward on his own, capturing Minho's into a more passionate kiss this time.

Minho lightly nipped on Jisung's bottom lip causing him to let out a gasp before slipping his tongue into the rapper's mouth, Jisung almost instantly letting Minho take control of the kiss. Minho massages his own tongue against the other's, his hands gripping Jisung's waist tightly before pulling back from the kiss to maneuver the male so that he was straddling the dancer's legs before they instantly continued.

Their kiss, growing rougher as their teeth clank together and Minho pulling Jisung tightly against him, Minho barely noticing the light rocking the younger is doing against him. Gasping as they pull apart, Minho wastes no time trailing kisses down his neck, nipping at the skin before being to suck a dark bruise right as his pulse point.

"Hyungie- _please_ ," Jisung begs, his head tilted to give the other more room as his vision is practically swimming, barely remembering that he was still high while he continues to light rock against the other, trying to get friction.

"Please? Please what Kitten?" Minho taunts, his hands gliding down to grip down Jisung's ass, forcing the younger tightly against him, stopping his movements causing a broken moan to leave the rapper's lips.

"Fuck me- please hyungie," Jisung squirms against him.

Smirking, Minho manages to carefully flip them, pining Jisung underneath him as he lightly grinds down, the choked whimper sounding like music to his ears.

"Want me to fuck you baby?" Minho taunts, pining the other's arms down next to his head, the boy beneath him writhing around, panting lightly. "Have you ever bottomed before kitten?"

Minho nips at Jisung's ear lob, leaving more bite marks and bruises down the other side of his neck, barely feeling the rapper nod.

"Really? With who?"

"Hyung.." Jisung squirms, trying to grind up against him but Minho moves back, using one hand to grab both his wrists above his head before pining the boy's waist down, stopping his movements.

"If you want me to fuck you then Kitten, you're going to tell me who," leaning down, he pulls Jisung's shirt up with his teeth before biting across his chest, making a point as he avoided the male's sensitive nipples.

"Channie-hyung.. Rode him in hi-high school," Jisung lets out a loud moan, arching his back as Minho lightly bites at his nipples, rolling around the bud with his tongue. 

A spark of jealous goes through Minho as he pulls back, staring down at the hazy red-eyed boy beneath him, letting out small whimpers while slightly squirming around. Jealous that someone else got to see this.

In a fit of jealous, Minho yanks off his shirt before pressing a rough kiss against Jisung, feeling the latter's hand grip his shoulders tightly before pulling back, tugging on the boys shirt to signal for him to take it off.

While Jisung pulls off his shirt, Minho fumbles around a bit as he pulls off his own jeans before going back over the younger, biting down the the younger's bottom lip to hear the male let out a low whimper.

"What's your safeword?"

"Sunflower.."

Nodding, Minho presses the male's wrists next to his head, smirking down at the younger.

"You want 'hyungie' to fuck you?" The rapper nods. "Hyung will fuck you and mark you so everyone knows you belong to _me_ ," Minho basically growls, managing to yank off Jisung's sweatpants and boxers in one go causing a shiver to go through the younger as his dick was quickly exposed to the cold air.

Surprised by the sudden roughness from Minho and how aroused it made him, Jisung pushed Minho off him so he was able to get on his hands and knees, his lower body laying down while he tauntingly shakes his ass in front of the elder. "Please Hyung- please fuck me," Jisung teasingly begs, using his sweet voice.

Minho mumbles a swear, his hand kneading the soft flesh of Jisung's ass. His thumb moving across Jisung's rim, pushing in slightly to feel the resistance before pulling back, watching as it flutters around nothing.

"What a naughty kitty," Minho smirks, reaching inside his bedside table to pull out a bottle of flavored lube and a condom. Pouring some on his fingers, he warms it slightly before pressing the pads of his finger to the younger's rim, spreading it around before leaning forward and flattening his tongue against the ring of muscle.

"Hyung!?" A surprised squeak leaves the younger as he tries and turns to see what Minho was doing.

"Be a good boy and don't move," Minho commands before lightly petting the younger's rim with his tongue, gripping his cheeks with his hands to spread them wider. The other squirms, panting slightly as Minho prods at the hole with the tip of his tongue, pushing his tongue in to lightly press around the muscle, savoring the sweet sounds of Jisung's heavy breathing and whines fall from his lips.

Jisung hands fist loosely at the bed shifts, shifting his knees. "Hyung- hurry," he pleads. It felt new and weird to have Minho's tongue against his hole considering the other's he was with didn't do this.

"Wait patiently," was the response he got from Minho causing the rapper to huff and shift around again before letting out a low whine at finally feeling feelings prod against his rim. Minho, pulling away, squirts more lube directly on the Jisung's rim, watching as the boy shivers while the lube drips down his thighs before finally pushing a finger in.

The action causes Jisung to squirm, feeling Minho's finger move in and out before another finger is pressed inside slowly, feeling the slight stretch. Leaning down, Minho begins leaving bite marks and bruises all over Jisung's porcelain thighs, trying to curl his fingers whilst scissoring the slowly.

Wanting to make sure the younger is as comfortable as possibly, Minho pours more lube on his fingers before cautiously slipping in a third finger, feeling how the muscle tightens up around his fingers. He curled his fingers around, feeling around before quickly finding what he was looking for.

"Hyung!" A moan erupts from Jisung as Minho presses the pads of his fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Found it~" Minho states in a sing-songy voice, obviously avoiding the spot to watch Jisung's body quiver when he presses against it again, savoring the moans and gasps falling from the rapper's lips.

"Fuck me now- please Hyung," Jisung presses backwards, rocking against the elder's fingers as he moans against his arm when the fingers press against that specific spot again.

"How badly do you want me, Kitten?" Minho teases, leaning forward to nip at the back of Jisung's neck and shoulders, moving his fingers slowly in-and-out, in-and-out.

"So bad, please Hyung- fuck me, make me yours," Jisung whines, his thighs quivering as Minho curls his fingers again.

Pulling out his fingers, hearing a disappointed whine from the younger, Minho grabs the foil packet and rips it open, pulling off his boxers to slip the condom on. "Fuck baby, I wanna fucking ruin you," he moves back closer to rub the tip of his cock against the younger's hole, watching as it flutters around nothing. "Relax Sungie," he reminds him as he pours and spreads a generous amount of lube over him.

Guiding his dick to Jisung's hole, Minho grits his teeth as he slowly pushes in, already feeling the tightness and warmth encompassing around his cock. 

"So tight around me," Minho breaths, feeling Jisung move his hips back to where he finally bottoms out, his teeth biting into his bottom lip roughly. The younger was so tight, is was making him dizzy.

Minho waits a moment for the younger to adjust, hearing the heavy breathing before Jisung shifts around.

"Can you move, Hyungie?" He asks, trying to push back against the elder.

Nodding though Jisung can't see him, Minho starts out slow, carefully rocking back and forth even though he'd want nothing more to roughly pound into the younger but doesn't want to hurt him, so he'll go slow for Sungie.

"Faster please," Jisung murmurs.

"You sure baby?"

"Yes.. I'll use my safeword if I can't but please, I want it rough," Jisung breaths, his cheeks glowing a permanent pink at the moment and he hides his face in his elbow.

"You want it rough?" Minho smirks, leaning forward to grip Jisung's hair, tugging at it so the younger's face is exposed, a low whimper coming from him as he uses his other hand to grip his waist tightly. "I'll give you rough, Kitten."

Minho takes a second to gather his bearings before pulling back and snapping his hips forward.

" _Nng-_!" Jisung moans out, the sudden hard and rough thrust seemed to barely just miss his sweet spot. 

With one finally tug on his hair, Minho uses both hands to grip the boys waist before setting at a harsh and fast pace, his hips snapping against the youngers. This reduces the younger to a pliant mess, his face buried in the sheets, only pitched moans and the occasional 'hyungie' leaving his lips, hands fisting the sheets tightly.

Wanting to see Jisung cum for the first time, Minho quickly pulls out, hearing the upset whimper, before guiding the younger onto his back before slipping back inside again, this time letting out a guttural moan of his own. "So good," he whispers before continuing the previous harsh and fast pace.

"Mm!" Gasping, his hands fumbling to grab the sheets tightly as Minho presses right against his prostate, hitting the bundle of nerves dead on causes the boys thighs to quiver from the building pressure.

Moans, pleading, grunts, and 'hyungie' echoes off the thin walls as Minho pushes Jisung's legs up to his chest, nipping marks around the younger's thighs, watching the red bloom on his white skin.

"Close Hyung," Jisung whines, writhing at the pressure waiting to be released.

"Cum for Hyung, cum for me, Sungie," Minho grunts. He continues his pace and thrusts, fast and harsh to where it doesn't take long until he feels warm fluid cover across both their chests with the milky fluid and Jisung tightening around him with a lewd moan echoing in his ear. Biting his lip, a few more thrusts and he feels himself go over the edge, slowing down to slowly ride out their orgasm together.

A whimper escapes Jisung as Minho slowly pulls out, pulling off the condom to tie and toss in his closest trash bin. "You okay baby?" Leaning down, Minho presses a light kiss to Jisung's nose, watching as he was dazed, still coming down from his high.

"Mhm.." he moans weakly, barely nodding as his eyes slowly fall shut.

With a small smile, Minho quickly grabs a wash cloth and wipes down the rapper and himself before quickly dressing them both in Minho's pajamas. Whilst dressing the other, he runs his fingers carefully over the hickeys he made on Jisung's chest, a satisficed smile appearing.

Carefully, Minho lays down next to him, freezing as Jisung moves to wrap himself around the dancer, smiling into his chest. "Thank you, Hyung," he murmurs before quickly falling to sleep, missing the soft look Minho got as the latter watched him.

"Night Sungie," he kisses his forehead before settling down, falling into deep sleep himself.

(Later, while Minho, Jisung, and Chan were chilling at the studio..

"So.. Who was better?"

"Hyung!"

"Sorry.. What?"

"Nothing Chan-hyung, Minho-hyung is just talking non-sense."

"Wanted to know who fucked Sungie better, you or me."

"Good question actually, who did fuck you better Ji?"

"Nope, I am not answering that."

"C'mon Kitten, who made you feel better?"

"Who made you scream louder, baby boy?"

"No- I'm leaving! Bye!")


End file.
